Epousezmoi
by Rosine
Summary: Juste après la fin de la deuxième guerre. Pourquoi Minerva a combattu avec autant de force? Evocation de MMAD. MMFF pour finir. Plus un One-Shot
1. Vous vous battez bien

Quelque chose qui m'est passé par la tête et qui sautait jusqu'à ce que je l'écrive. Maintenant que c'est fait, j'espère que ça me laissera en paix.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Minerva était assise derrière son bureau. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

-Entrez.

Filius apparu, portant une enveloppe.

-Je sais que mon moment est mal choisi mais… J'aimerai postuler pour être votre adjoint.

-Mon adjoint ? répéta-elle sans comprendre le sens de ses mots.

-Maintenant que Severus est… enfin, vous savez. Et que le Ministre a un cerveau, vous allez être la directrice de Poudlard. Et j'aimerai être votre adjoint, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

Elle le regarda en silence pendant quelques instant.

-Bien sur. dit-elle finalement.

Il s'approcha de son siège.

-Minerva ?

-Je suis désolée, Filius. Le sentiment est un peu étourdissant.

-Certainement. Être en sécurité pour la première fois depuis un demi-siècle. Ca fait bizarre.

Aucun d'eux ne dit mot pendant une minute ou deux.

-Vous vous battez bien, dit-il soudainement.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Quand nous avons combattu Vous-Savez-Qui. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si douée.

-Je suis meilleure quand je n'ai plus rien qui me fasse tenir à la vie. Et je n'avais plus rien.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Je suis la seule qui reste.

Il la regarda incrédule. Elle ne lui parlait plus vraiment.

-Il a tué ma fille et son mari. Puis il a forcé mon fil à tuer son père. And il a tué mon fil tout de même. Quand j'ai pensé que mon petit-fils était mort aussi, je n'avais plus personne. Ca n'importait pas si je devais mourir. Je voulais simplement lui faire mal. Mourir en prenant ma revanche.

Filius ferma les yeux un instant tentant de comprendre chaque mots qu'elle avait dit.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez mariée !

-Personne ne le savait. Quel scandale, le directeur et son adjointe mariés !

-Vous étiez mariée avec le directeur ? Mais votre fils est…

-Severus. Oui. J'ai eu des jumeaux. C'est pourquoi j'avais autant hâte que Lily épouse James.

-Harry Potter est-il votre petit-fils ? Filius était particulièrement surpris à ce moment là.

-Oui. Mais il ne le sait pas. Pas plus que ne le savais sa mère ou son oncle. Il est ma seule famille maintenant.

-Je pensais que vous aviez des frères et sœurs…

-Oui… Mon frère avait trente ans de plus que moi et est mort il y a deux ans. Et ma sœur pensait qu'elle pouvait voler sans balais.

-Et elle pouvait ?

-Bien sur que non ! Elle est au cimetière depuis son premier essai.

-Je suis désolé.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable.

-Epousez-moi.

-Pardon ? Elle le regarda particulièrement choquée.

-Vous êtes seule. (Je ne pense pas que vous allez dire à Potter la vérité en ce qui vous concerne.) Je ne veux pas rester célibataire pour le reste de ma vie. Si vous ne vous remariez pas vous allez porter le deuil pendant environs une décennie et votre temps sera passé. Comme le mien. Le monde est maintenant libéré de Seigneur Noir. Ce serait une honte de rester seule dans le désespoir.

-Que dirait Pomona ?

-Pomona ?

-Oui… N'êtes vous pas ensemble ?

Il rit.

-Vous avez écouté les rumeurs des étudiants, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eu la délicatesse de rougir.

-Je ne peux pas dire que non.

-Et bien, non. Nous l'étions, il y a un ou deux ans, mais ça n'a pas duré… Elle fréquente Horace, maintenant.

-Cela ne me surprend pas en fait.

-Bien. Epousez-moi.

-Vous le voulez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne le demanderais pas autrement.

-Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons faire un essai.

Fin.


	2. Vous n'adorez pas les sucreries

Ca ne m'a pas laissé en paix. Je veux étrangler mon propre esprit.

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Minerva suivait sa routine du soir quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et ouvrit.

-Filius ? Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Je me demandais… et bien puisque nous sommes en quelque-sorte fiancés, je me demandais si je pouvais partager votre chambre. Vous voyez, la mienne a était détruite durant la bataille.

-C'est pour cela que vous m'avait demandé en mariage ?

-Non ! Bien sur que non ! Je n'aurais jamais…

-Pure plaisanterie, Filius. Entrez.

Elle se recula pour le laisser passer. Il la suivit à l'intérieur de la chambre, s'asseyant sur le lit tandis qu'elle reprenait son activité initiale (se passer de la crème sur les mains).

-Je vois que vous êtes déjà a l'aise dans la chambre du directeur – directrice… Vous avez fait vite.

Elle se retourna et le regarda au dessus de ses lunettes.

-Filius, j'étais suffisamment intime avec le directeur précédent pour qu'il me fasse deux enfants. Je pense que je suis habituée à cette chambre.

Il rougit.

-J'avais pensé que c'est lui qui était allé dans vos quartiers.

-Ceux-ci sont plus confortable. Nous avions connecté ma cheminée à la sienne et le portrait me disait quand on avait besoin de moi. Nous allons devoir faire cela avec la votre.

Elle ôta ses lunette et commença à lâcher ses cheveux.

-Vous voulez dire… vous seriez confortable avec le fait que j'emménage avec vous ?

-C'était le but de votre demande, non ? Ne pas rester seuls pour faire son deuil ou vieillir.

-Je présume.

Elle sourit.

-Vous savez ce qui sera le plus étrange ?

Tout en parlant elle avait ôté sa robe de chambre et se dirigeait vers le lit.

-Ma taille.

-Non. Pas tant que ça. Nous nous connaissons depuis un moment Filius.

-Quoi donc, alors ?

-Vous n'adorez pas les sucreries.

Fin (jusqu'à la prochaine fois où mon esprit veut jouer avec mes nerfs.)


	3. je ne suis pas fou de vous

Désolée pour cette tardive modification mais je n'avais pas internet et j'avais réussi a faire mieurx, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez

* * *

Minerva était allongée, éveillée dans son lit à côté de Filius qui dormait toujours. Elle pensait à son mari précédent. Au début de son histoire avec Albus, ils n'arrivaient pas à garder leurs mains pour eux. Bien sûr, cela s'était calmé avec les années – ils avaient même fait chambre à part lors de la présence d'Ombrage dans le château – mais cela avait toujours été passionné. Filius bougea près d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle était fiancée depuis plus de trois semaines avec lui, ils ne s'étaient encore pas même embrassés sur la joue. Ils partageaient un lit mais aucun des deux n'avait dépassé la ligne du milieu. Elle n'avait jamais posé sa tête sur son torse comme elle faisait occasionnellement avec Albus, pas plus qu'il ne s'était serré contre son dos comme Albus le faisait parfois. Bien sûr, il était bien plus petit, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Elle roula sur le côté pour observer son futur mari. Pourrait-elle être heureuse avec lui ? Il n'était plus très jeune, mais elle non plus. Il paraissait différent, mais leurs caractères se ressemblaient. Il était Serdaigle, mais elle avait eu un fils Serpentard. Ce ne serait pas pareil qu'avec Albus. Mais voulait-elle la même chose ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait supporter que Filius lui tresse les cheveux après qu'elle les ait lavés ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait supporter qu'il lui caresse discrètement la cuisse sous la table professorale ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait supporter qu'il tente de la déconcentrer pendant qu'elle jouait aux échecs avec lui ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait simplement jouer aux échecs avec lui comme si de rien ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait supporter de ramasser les chaussettes de Filius dans la salle de bain ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait supporter les cheveux blancs mêlé aux siens sur sa brosse ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait supporter de l'entendre commenter son courrier professionnel ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait accepter que ses doigts se posent aux mêmes endroits qu'Albus ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait supporter que sa bouche suive le même chemin que celle d'Albus ? Non, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter. Elle soupira. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda :

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas fou de vous. Je vous aime juste.

Elle sourit.

-Ca suffira.

Elle l'embrassa.


	4. Je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine

Ok, en voilà un nouveau. Mais je renonce à écrire "Fin". J'en écrirais probablement un autre

* * *

Minerva et Filius triaient la paperasse dans son bureau. Comme elle devenait directrice, Poudlard avait besoin d'un professeur de Métamorphose. Son fiancé et elle avaient passé l'après-midi à regarder les différents CV et avaient décidé de s'arrêter pour l'instant. Ils rangeaient à présent les dossiers en deux catégories : « absolument pas » et « à voir ». Elle avait souvent fait cela avec Albus pour sélectionner un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils commençaient habituellement ce travail un ou deux mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire, la malédiction sur cette position rendant ce travail routinier. Elle avait toujours la liste qu'ils avaient fait avant sa… elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions quand la main de Filius frôla la sienne. Il sursauta comme s'il s'était brûlé. Son bond fut tel que son visage arriva au niveau de celui de sa future puis retomba – miraculeusement – sur sa pile de livre.

-Je suis désolé, Minerva ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Il sauta en bas de son piedestal. Elle prit sa main. Il n'osait pas la regarder.

-Du calme, Filius. Je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine. De plus, vous allez devoir me toucher dans trois semaines.

-Dans trois semaines… ?

-Notre mariage. Et notre nuit de noces.

Ils se sourirent timidement.


	5. Comptez vous me faire l'amour?

Merci à Tous de suivre c'est scène tirée de mon esprit fou. Un grand merci à Elayan qui me bété, à Océane qui me commente et à Bergère qui m'a motivée pour taper ce que j'avais écrit à la main. Il y a trois chapitre supplémentaire déjà écrit, mais si vous avez des requêtes particulière de situation n'hésitez pas (Ela m'en a déjà demandé 2).

**Comptez-vous me faire l'amour ?**

Le mariage avait été quelque chose de discret. Les professeurs de Poudlard, leurs conjoints et quelques bons élèves (le trio doré parmi d'autres) étaient les seuls invités. La mariée portait une robe en satin noir avec des rubans émeraude et le marié avait accepté de porter un petit smoking gris clair. Ils avaient dit leurs vœux puis ils avaient mangé. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassé ni n'avait dansé pour ouvrir le bal. Ils n'avaient pas bu ni coupé le gâteau. Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans leur chambre, se regardant en attendant que quelque chose se passe. Elle portait un négligé bleu et argent tandis qu'il était toujours dans son costume. Soudain, elle dit :

-Comptez-vous me faire l'amour ?

-Je finirais bien par le faire, alors pourquoi se précipiter ?

-Pour rien. Mais quel est le problème avec maintenant ?

-Votre ex-mari me regarde.

Elle se retourna et éclata de rire. Dans le cadre derrière le lit se trouvait Albus avec un sac de citrons confits, prêt à apprécier le spectacle.

-Albus, dégagez de là !

-Pourquoi donc ? Vous n'avez rien à cacher que je n'ai pas vu avant.

Elle roula des yeux.

-Moi non, mais lui oui…

-Oh… Allez, Minerva…

-Qu'auriez-vous dit si Armando était venu durant notre nuit de noces ?

-Armando ne vous a jamais vue nue, ma chère.

-Je ne croirais pas cela si j'étais vous. Maintenant, dehors !

Albus la fixait avec des yeux ronds, sans toutefois bouger d'un pouce. Elle s'impatienta. Attrapant sa baguette, elle se tourna vers Filius.

-Donnez-moi votre chemise.

Son ton le défiait de dire un mot. Il s'abstint et se dévêtit pour accéder à sa requête. Elle prit le vêtement et bougea sa baguette. La chemise devint rideau et se suspendit devant le portrait.

-Maintenant, y-a-t-il autre chose, Filius ? Non ? Alors débarrassons-nous de ça.

Ce qu'ils firent.


	6. Albus, taisez vous!

Voilà la suite ^^ comme ces deux chapitres vont ensemble je vous les mets en même temps. Un grand merci à ceux qui review et ma bétA est la meilleure ^^

**Albus, taisez-vous !**

Le lendemain dans la matinée, Minerva remplissait les formulaires statistiques tandis que Filius avait cours. Depuis une heure déjà, Albus tentait de la déconcentrer.

-Minerva…

Elle soupira.

-Minerva…

Elle posa sa plume, ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et la reprit.

-Minerva…

-Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, Albus, taisez-vous !

-Je vous ai entendue, hier soir.

-Menteur, vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis silencieuse, maintenant, faites de même !

Elle reprit sa plume et la trempa dans l'encre.

-Minerva…

Elle écrasa sa plume sur le bureau et respira lourdement. Elle en prit une autre mais avant d'avoir pu la tremper dans l'encre…

-Minerva…

Elle la serra au point de la casser.

-Minerva…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Albus ?

-Est-ce qu'il est meilleur que moi ?

Elle feula avant de se transformer et de sauter par la fenêtre.

-Ce n'était pas une question à poser à une femme, Albus, s'offusqua Dilys.

-Et franchement, je préfère continuer de l'imaginer vieille fille, s'écria Severus.

-Pourtant je dois avouer que j'aurais bien aimé assister à votre création, avoua Phineus.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont attendu que vous soyez parti, commenta Dilys.

-Parce que vous avez fait ça ici ? se révolta Severus.

Albus s'était opportunément endormi dans son cadre.

-Oh, ils sont loin d'être les seuls, commença Armando, je me souviens…

-Je ne veux rien entendre ! s'exclama Severus.

Il disparut. La porte s'ouvrit peu après.

-Minerva ? demanda Filius

-Elle a sauté par la fenêtre, vous la trouverez dans le parc.

-Merci Dilys.

Il commença à sortir.

-Filius ! appela Albus.

-Oui ?

-Comment l'avez vous trouvée?

-Merveilleuse !


	7. Et vous, mon cher garçon, êtes très mort

Un petit chapitre pour Diox Veritae pour répondre aux nombreuses questions qu'elle m'a posées. Un grand merci à Bergère qui a remplacé ma béta habituelle qui n'avait pas internet aujourd'hui^^. Encore 2 chapitres déjà écrits, mais comme la dernière fois si vous avez des suggestions ou des demandes, n'hésitez pas, mon inspiration fonctionne très bien pour cette fic en ce moment et si vous commencez à me faire une suggestion il y a de très forte chance qu'elle se transforme en chapitre rapidement.

**Et vous, mon cher garçon, êtes très mort**

Minerva et son époux s'était retirés pour la nuit. Dans le but d'empêcher les précédents directeurs de venir dans leur chambre, Filius avait ensorcelé les portraits pour qu'ils gardent leurs occupants dans leurs cadres. Albus regardait tristement la porte.

-Vous êtes jaloux, Albus, constata Armando.

-Bien sur. Ma femme passe du bon temps dans les bras d'un autre homme…

-A-t-on vraiment besoin d'avoir cette discussion ? renifla Severus.

Personne ne l'écouta.

-Elle n'est plus votre femme. Vous vous êtes juré amour et fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare. Et vous, mon cher garçon, êtes très mort… l'apaisa Dilys.

-Il n'avait pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie en disant qu'elle était douée…

-Vous lui avez demandé, souvenez vous, soupira Armando.

- Pourrions-nous arrêter de parler de la vie sexuelle de ma mère ?

De nouveau, personne ne l'écouta.

-Au fait, Armando, demanda Albus. Elle m'a dit que vous l'aviez vu nue ?

Armando rougit.

-Oui, lorsqu'elle était étudiante. Je patrouillais dans les couloirs quand j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres provenant de la salle de bain des préfets. Un peu inquiet, j'ai ouvert la porte. Elle était assise sur le bord de la baignoire, nue.

-Et quels étaient les bruits étranges ? demanda Dilys.

-Elle faisait un concours de chant avec la sirène. Inutile de préciser que lorsqu'elle m'a vu, elle a crié puis m'a jeté un sort particulièrement douloureux.

Albus rit.

-Cependant, son physique en valait la peine, confessa Armando.

-Je pense vraiment que nous devrions arrêter de commenter les courbes de Minerva, coupa Dilys, Severus est au bord de l'apoplexie.

Severus jeta un regard assassin à Armando.

-Je ne vois pas le problème, renifla Phineus. Il ne savait pas que c'était sa mère jusqu'à sa mort. Ca ne devrait pas lui importer que nous disions qu'elle peut se tordre merveilleusement sous un homme, que ses seins sont fermes dans les mains…

-Vous ne le savez pas ! s'insurgea Albus

-J'ai vu comment ils allaient dans vos mains. Et son derrière…

-Je m'arrêterais ici, si j'étais vous… conseilla Armando.

-Elle ne crie peut-être pas, continua Phineus inconscient des regards qu'il recevait à la fois d'Albus et de son fils. Mais elle semble douée avec sa langue…

Il prit soudain feu. Tous les portraits regardèrent en direction des escaliers. Une Minerva légèrement échevelée et partiellement déshabillée se tenait devant la porte de sa chambre, la baguette pointée sur le portrait de Phineus.

-L'avantage d'être silencieuse c'est que mon ouïe est aussi bonne que d'habitude. Pourriez-vous maintenant être calme et laisser tomber ce sujet ?

-Bien sur, murmura Armando.

-Bien. Passez une bonne nuit.

Elle se retourna mais Albus l'appela.

-Vous ne l'avez pas tué, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur que non. Je l'ai envoyé à Square Grimmauld.


	8. Elle a quelque chose dans le regard

Une demande de Elayan... Il y a encore 2 chapitres faits tous deux faisant suite à celui là.

**Elle a quelque chose dans le regard**

Minerva était plutôt anxieuse. Rencontrer sa belle-mère quand on a 73 ans n'est pas une chose qu'on désire faire tous les jours. Ses propres parents étaient morts un moment auparavant et elle ne s'attendait pas a rencontrer la mère Gobelin de Filius. Sa maison était petite. Très petite. Si Filius mesurais 1m10, sa mère ne faisait que 80cm. En comptant les talons. Pour pouvoir rentrer dans la maison, Minerva avait du se transformer en chat puis à nouveau en sorcière une fois en sécurité sur le canapé.

-Vous êtes enceinte, annonça Mme Flitwick dès qu'ils eurent tous du thé.

Minerva fut particulièrement surprise.

-Comment vous… ?

Il lui avait fallu 5 semaine de nausée, 4 kilos et une heure de supplication de Filius pour qu'elle consente à aller voir l'infirmière. Elle se souvenait encore ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas.

_-Oh… Minerva…, s'étouffa Pompom._

_-Que se passe-t-il, Pompom ?_

_-Je ne vois pas comment c'est possible a votre âge, mais vous êtes enceinte._

_Minerva cligna des yeux._

_-Minerva, tout va bien ?_

_-Enceinte ? murmura-t-elle doucement._

_-Avez-vous était intime avec quelqu'un ? demanda l'infirmière._

_-Bien sur, je suis mariée._

_-Nous allons faire quelques test pour comprendre._

-Comment as-tu compris, Mère ?

-Elle a quelque chose dans le regard.

Minerva ne dit mot.

-Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda la mère inquisitrice.

-Eh bien, comme deux adulte, Mère.

-Elle parle de mon âge, Filius.

Mme Flitwick acquiesça.

-J'ai reçu quatre Stupefix dans la poitrine il y a deux ans. Il a fallu du temps pour m'en remettre, mais mes hormones se sont mise en marche à nouveau.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-J'avais utilisé un sort pour me rendre stérile alors que j'étais mariée à Albus Dumbledore. La quantité de magie à levé le sort.

-Bien, Filius. Tu t'es marié tard, mais je dois avoué que tu as fait un bon mariage… La veuve d'Albus Dumbledore, je n'imagine même pas la quantité d'or dans son coffre.

-Mère ! couina Filius.

Minerva posa une main apaisante sur son genou.

-Ca ne me dérange absolument pas.

Elle se mit à genoux et murmura un chiffre dans l'oreille de sa belle mère. Elle rayonna.

-Je suis sure que nous serons bonne amie !


	9. Au fait, j’ai explosé le record de Molly

Le second chapitre pour Elayan. Merci à tous les revieweurs et tous les lecteurs. Encore un chapitre écrits, mais n'hésitez pas à faire des demande^^

**Au fait, j'ai explosé le record de Molly**

Minerva criait au plus fort de sa voix dans l'infirmerie.

-Filius Flitwick, vous ne me toucherez plus !

-Il l'a noté il y a une heure, Minerva. Maintenant fermez-là et accouchez.

-Que pensez-vous que j'ai fait pendant les sept dernières heures ? Corriger des copies ?

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ? s'inquiéta Filius.

-Bien sur que non ! rétorqua Pompom, mon sort est efficace.

-Alors pourquoi Minerva crie ?

-Je m'ennuie !

-Allons, nous avons bientôt fini celui-là…

-Super. Et il en reste combien ?

-Je crois que c'est le dernier…

-N'essayez plus de me toucher, Filius !

-Je crois que nous avons compris cela Minerva.

-Je n'en ai bon sang de rien à faire ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne coupez pas directement à travers à travers mon bon sang d'utérus ?

-Je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Vous ne souffres pas et vous n'êtes pas en danger.

-C'est vous qui allez être en danger si vous ne les sortez pas de moi.

Elle ne criait plus mais son ton était beaucoup plus effrayant.

-Okay, bout de chou, va voir ton père, dit Pompom en donnant le nouveau né à Filius. Encore un effort, Minerva, je dois juste récupérer le placenta.

Minerva prit une profonde inspiration et s'exécuta. Une fois que ce fut fini, Filius lévita le berceau jusqu'à sa femme. Dans la soie or et argent se trouvaient neuf bébés elle soupira.

-Pompom, Comment ai-je fait pour les porter neuf mois ?

-Ils sont vraiment petit, moins de la moitié d'un petit bébé humain. Vous avez déjà eu des jumeaux et il y a beaucoup de votre côté chat en vous.

Même si elle n'avait pas souffert, le front de Minerva était couvert de sueur et ses cheveux étaient éparpillé sur l'oreiller. Filius escalada le lit à côté d'elle. Elle caressa la joue de l'un d'eux.

-Combien de fils avons-nous ?

-Sept charmants petits garçons.

-Comment allez vous les appeler ? demanda Pompom.

-Je pensais à Athéna… commença Filius

-Certainement pas, coupa Minerva. J'ai dû vivre avec ce genre de nom toute ma vie ! Je ne nommerais pas une de mes filles après moi.

-D'accord, l'apaisa Filius. Que pensez-vous de Elbereth ?

-Super. Une fille de faite, continuez avant que je m'évanouisse de fatigue.

-Elariel semble bien pour sa sœur.

-Continuez.

-Et nous pourrions appeler les garçons Ceorl, Onis, Estar, Celarem, Melin, Aranil et Urlis.

-Parfait. Vous choisissez qui est qui, je choisirais les parrains et marraine quand je me reveillerais.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Au fait, j'ai explosé le record de Molly.


	10. Vous êtes une chatte

**Vous êtes une chatte**

Minerva travaillait dans son bureau, ses neuf enfants dans leurs berceaux dans un coin. Deux semaines après leur naissance, ils passaient encore beaucoup de temps à dormir.

-Minerva ?

-Il y a un problème Severus ?

-Quelqu'un est en train de taper votre gargouille.

-Je vois.

Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte.

-Dilys, gardez un œil sur les bébés, voulez vous ?

-Bien sûr, ma chère.

Elle descendit les escaliers et ouvrit le passage derrière la gargouille. Mme Flitwick se tenait devant elle.

-Je veux voir mes petits-enfants.

Minerva garda un visage neutre.

-Suivez-moi.

-Votre stupide gargouille ne voulait pas me laisser entrer sans le mot de passe.

-C'est son but.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais votre belle-mère. Elle ne m'a pas crue.

-N'importe qui pourrait le dire. Maintenant pour éviter tout désagrément futur, mon mot de passe est 'Desdemona'. Et silence, la plupart d'entre eux dorment.

-Combien en avez-vous eu ?

-Neuf. Filius ne vous l'a pas dit ?

-Non. Vous n'en n'avez eu que neuf ? elle semblait vraiment surprise. Les Gobelins en ont généralement 15 à 20 en même temps.

-Je croyais que Filius était fils unique…

-Son père était un sorcier.

-Je suis une sorcière.

-Vous êtes une chatte.

Elle soupira alors qu'elles s'approchaient des berceaux.

-Est-ce de la soie ? demanda Mme Flitwick en montrant les draps.

-Oui… J'aime beaucoup la soie, répondit la plus-si-jeune mère

-Mais c'est beaucoup plus cher que du coton.

-Eh bien, je peux me le permettre.

-Ce n'est pas le problème.

-Alors je ne vous pas quel est le problème.

-Très simple : pourquoi avez-vous acheté de la soie alors que vous auriez pu prendre du coton ?

-La réponse est tout aussi simple : Je préfère la soie au coton.

-Mais la soie est plus chère !

Un pleur mit fin à ce qui promettait d'être une discussion ennuyeuse. Minerva prit Celarem dans ses bras et le berça. Mme Flitwick sauta sur la pile de livres de son fils et regarda dans les deux berceaux.

-Ils ont tous les cheveux noirs ?

-Oui, comme Filius et moi.

-Et leur yeux ?

-Ils ont tous les yeux pers.

Minerva reposa Celarem, qui s'était rendormi, avec ses frères. Sa belle-mère sauta au sol.

-Parfait. Prenez-en soin, et à l'année prochaine.

Elle partit immédiatement. Minerva cligna des yeux.

-Les gobelins sont bizarres… dit-elle à personne en particulier.

-Ma mère n'était pas si mal, commenta Albus.

-Oui. Et il y a une très bonne raison pour cela.

-Laquelle ?

-Elle n'avait aucune idée que nous étions mariés et que nous avions des jumeaux.

Elle sourit à ses bébés une dernière fois avant de retourner travailler.

Fin (pour de bon cette fois)


End file.
